The Banana Splits and Friends
|catalogue number = VC1002 |rating = |running time = 54 minutes}} The Banana Splits and Friends is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 29th April 1985 and distributed by Futurevision Ltd in 3rd November 1986. Description The Banana Splits, those furry and zany creatures, introduce four episodes of two different action-packed adventures: The Arabian Knights and The Three Musketeers. Episode Info * "Joining The Knights" recounts the formation of the formidable arabian knights, which includes the agile Prince Turhan, the powerful Raseem, the magical Fariik, Nida, master of disguise and Bez, with the gift of beasts. * "The Littlest Musketeer", young Tooly overhears the wicked Dubac's plot to undermine a mission of peace. Can the Musketeers rescue Tooly and thwart Dubac's scheme in time? * "The Ransom", the Arabian Knights promise Prince Raji that they will help free his father from the evil tyrant, Bakaar. It's one of their greatest challenges! * "The Jewel Of India" is the target of theft by The Jester, man of a thousand faces, under the command of the sinister Duke. If the jewel is stolen, war could ensue between India and Spain and it's up to The Three Musketeers to avert the evil plan. Credits Opening (Original 1985 release) * Warning screen (1985-1986) * The Video Collection logo (1985-1986) * Video Collection International children's cartoon promo from 1985 * Closing (Original 1985 release) Opening (1986 Re-release) Closing (1986 Re-release) Trailers and info Original 1985 release The 1985 Video Collection children's cartoon advert with Mr. T (live action segment), Dastardly and Muttley, Atom Ant, Yogi Bear, Mr. T (cartoon segment), He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, Top Cat, Winsome Witch, Secret Squirrel, Squiddly Diddly, The Flintstones and Space Ghost. 1986 Re-release The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos Gallery The Banana Splits and Friends (UK VHS 1985) Spine (2).png|Spine Hanna-Barbera-The-Banana-Splits-Friends-Vhs-_57.jpg|Back cover The Banana Splits and Friends (UK VHS 1986) Cassette.png|Cassette with The Video Collection children's cartoon trailer from 1985 Category:Hanna-Barbera Productions Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:The Video Collection ident from 1985 to 1986 Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:Kaleidoscope Category:BBFC U Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection children's cartoon trailer from 1985 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:The Banana Splits Category:Hanna-Barbera Zooming H-B logo from 1968 to 1974 Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:1985 VHS Releases‏‎